An axicon is a specialized type of lens which has a conical surface. An axicon may form a beam shape having a close relationship to a Bessel beam, or pencil beam like shape. An axicon may also transform a laser beam into a ring.
In some cases, an axicon may be used to turn a Gaussian beam into an approximation to a Bessel beam.
In existing techniques for making axicons, a glass substrate is first formed. Then the glass substrate is slowly grinded into a desired shape to form an axicon.
Applicant of the subject application determines that existing techniques for making axicons are slow and inefficient, and that it would be desirable to have improved techniques for making axicons.